ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Leif Shaunessy
Leif Shaunessy appeared in the "Don't Stop the Music" Story arc. He was portrayed by Jake Turner. In the 1970's Leif was a teenager earning money working at a gas station. At the time, he was big into singing and had a beautiful voice, unaware to himself how beautiful it was. Then one evening, a woman drove into the gas station and heard him singing. This woman was Jade Morgan, the young woman who just recently started her own music company called "Smash Records". She thought he had big potential and she hired him and helped him to become a teen idol and a big star. She became his manager, and he released a single album that had his hit song "Girl" on it. In 1975 it was a success and it sold over 5 million copies. Then soon afterwards he had three new songs that flopped called "lady" "Woman" and "Female" so she dropped him, and he blamed her for his failure. So he reluctantly went back home and took his old job back at the gas station. Then a year before the events of the story arc, he was in desperate need of a job. So Jade hired him to work for her studio as a gaffer. He was still positive that he could make a comeback. So he kept in touch with his agent Marty on a regular basis. Then soon, he was hired to do the lighting on Lenni Frazier's music video "You Gotta Believe". Leif was a now a rude, unpleasant, impatient and unfriendly person doing his job with a unhappy and reluctant attitude. He may have been jealous that Lenni being so young could make it big and become better than he did. So as the music video began, a lot of mishaps begun to happy. First the lights all unexplainably went out. Then someone poured glue all over the dance floor which got Lenni and her friends shoes stuck. He was seen talking on a studio payphone to his agent Marty. He was laughing and was happy that these problems were happening to Jade. So he was briefly suspected of trying to sabotage Lenni's music video. Also his agent Marty wanted him to try making new songs to do a comeback. But he only wanted to sing his once hit song "Girl" believing that the world was ready to hear it again. Then getting caught up in his own nostalgia he began singing it. However, he didn't realize that after all these years from age and lack of practice his once beautiful voice just wasn't the same anymore. So Marty hung up on him. Later on he explained to Lenni that he has always been mad at Jade for dropping him after his last song flopped. But he needed a job and he reluctantly asked her for one the year before. Then during the final take of Lenni's music video someone tampered with a spotlight. They cut the wire and loosened the bolt. So it came crashing down, heading for Lenni and Gaby. He ran out and pushed them out of the way just in time saving their lives. Sonia Ivey (publicity director) thought that he doing this would like great for publicity. The article could be called "Kid Pop Star of Yesterday, saves Kid Pop Star of Today!". He agreed, believing it could even help him make a comeback. Then he sang the chorus of his song "Girl" which he didn't realized annoyed and frustrated everyone. Then Jade told him that they would talk about it later. This proved he was innocent and wasn't trying to sabotage the video. Instead it later on turned out the be the music videos director David Keeler. Then later on, at Lenni's party for the premiere of her music video, he looks at his old record seeming a little disappointed. She tells that he must now how this excitement is going to work out. How her song may become a hit or it may not. He understandingly answers her nodding yes. He tells her that some stars fade out so fast, that in just six months nobody even remembers them. Lenni promised to always remember him, because he saved her life. Gallery Gwsleifsbookfrompast.png|A copy of an old magazine about him Category:Characters Category:Protaganists Category:Former Suspects